1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner for electrophotography, a developer for electrophotography, an image-forming process cartridge, an image-forming apparatus, and an image-forming process, each of which is used for copiers, facsimile machines, and printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat-fixing has been conventionally used for fixing toners. Mechanism of fixing is to nip toners on a recording medium by a fixing roller and a heating roller, to heat and pressurize the toners, to fuse and melt the toners, so that the toners are fixed onto the recording medium. Since the toners are pressurized in addition to being heated, a toner image eventually becomes larger than a latent image which is primarily developed, as the toners are squashed. This is a problem that image-reproducibility of the toners is deteriorated. When only heated sufficiently instead of both heated and pressurized, however, the toners show poor fixing properties such as poor penetration into or poor cohesiveness to a recording medium, although image-reproducibility is improved.